


Drinks

by LeeMarie_66



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alley Sex, Alleyway, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Ben Solo - Freeform, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dirty Talk, Elevator, F/M, Force Sex (Star Wars), I'm Sorry Adam Driver, POV Ben Solo, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Star Wars References, Tension, hott, reader point of view, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMarie_66/pseuds/LeeMarie_66
Summary: After a busy week you just want to go home, then you run into your new coworker Ben Solo in the Elevator. Looks like a change of plans are in order after all.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: Things that make tros hurt a little less





	Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/CAaYvCXAeWu/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet
> 
> Link to the writing prompt that inspired this Drabble go follow @Ilafox on Instagram!

You walked into the elevator after your shift. The three inch heels on your feet the bane of your existence. You wanted them OFF, no, needed them off. You were tired of pencil skirts and blazers. It was five o'clock on Friday and you couldn't wait to get home and slip into the bath in your SOHO apartment.

The girls were trying desperately to set you up with the new guy named Ben from accounting tonight; little did they know you most certainly weren't showing up to their shenanigans at the bar. You leaned forward and hit the bottom button for the lobby. The doors slid shut and you sagged against the cold metal as the elevator moved down stopping a few floors below.

As the doors opened two men stepped in talking about some Sy-Fy show you could care less about. One was very upset about the death of a main character, droning on and on about his redemption and how he most certainly shouldn't have been killed off, because his story line was "canon" or something like that. It seemed to be reaching honestly, giving up on listening you slid your Airpods in, turning up your playlist as 'Five Finger Death Punch' enveloped your senses. 

You leaned your head back and looked up at the mirrored glass ceiling of the elevator, your eyes immediately catching the wristwatch of the man on the left. It was massive. Not in an overly expensive way massive, more like the man had to buy big watches to make his hands look normal size, massive. _  
_

_Wowzers_.

You tried to see his face in the distorted metal of the walls of the elevator, but couldn't. The elevator stopped at the employee lounge on floor three and the man on the right exited. You used his exit to situate yourself at a better angle to see the man who was on the left. Never removing the Airpods, instead leaving them in as a "distraction".

Deep caramel eyes caught yours as the world slowed, seaming to tilt slightly on it's axis. He was breath taking. His mouth was something that looked like it came from a romance novel cover. Holy hell this man worked in your building? SINCE WHEN? He stuck his hand out in greeting. "I'm Ben." He said.

Instinctively, reaching for his hand and an Airpod with the other, you breathed yours. "Y/N." You popped an Airpod out of your ear.

He smiled, "That's a beautiful name for a beautiful lady. I'm supposed to be going out with a few friends from work tonight to meet new people since it's my first week. Would you like to join us?" He stopped then started again, almost nervously. "I mean, if you're free and your boyfriend doesn't mind or if he wants to join too, that's fine also." He was stumbling over his words now obviously flustered.

Looking down at the hand he still hadn't released yet, you laughed. "I would love to, but is it ok if I bring my girlfriend?" deciding to tease just a bit. "She and I like to enjoy our time out together." He blushed at this, obviously unaware of your teasing. "Of course, the more the merrier. I would love to meet her." Finally releasing your hand.

"Ben, I'm kidding. I'm very much straight and single. I would love to come out with you tonight." You said, as the doors slid open and he stood there somewhat dumbfounded. Brushing a small kiss on his cheek and whispering, "Unless you're into threesomes then I do have friends," as you winked and walked backwards, before turning with a renewed rejuvenation at your plans for the evening.

"My girlfriends have apparently been trying to set us up all week and I've been avoiding it. Now I see I shouldn't have. I'll see you this evening Ben." You said his name in almost a purr as you swayed your hips in hopes that he was watching you walk away.

**Ben's POV**

Ben's phone rang as he stepped off the elevator. "Well did you talk to her?" He looked up to see Poe Dameron leaning over the third floor balcony into the lobby. "Talk to her?" He looked up at him with smug smile. "I have a date tonight. She is coming out with the girls tonight for drinks." Poe let a small "Whoop" and air fived Ben from the third floor. Ben was still slightly reeling from the suggestion of threesome as you walked away. That woman was fire and he was willing to burn for her. He hailed a cab outside the building and made his way to his apartment to get ready.

Dressed in his black crew turtleneck and jeans, he stood beside Poe and Finn at the bar; He was drinking two fingers of Scotch over a sphere of ice. Taking a sip of his drink, his eyes scanning the room when you entered with Rose and Jannah. His breath caught in his throat at this site of you in the solid black dress with red trim which perfectly accented your curves.

You looked absolutely wicked. His eyes roamed your body from head to toe, he noticed even your shoes were matching in black with deep red soles. Your eyes darted around the room before landing on his over his glass. You nodded, then slowly your eyes lead his to the bar. He motioned to the bartender and let him know your tab was on him. Throwing him a wink across the room, before you walked up to the bartender beside him and ordered a Ménage à Trois martini with a smirk as your eyes sauntered up Ben's body.  
  


Ben's gaze immediately fell to yours, alight with humor. You were playing a game and he knew it, but how far were you willing to go? Leaning down he whispered lightly in your ear, "Follow me."

A shiver of delight and pleasure ran up your spine as the bartender set your drink in front of you, you tossed the entire drink back in one smooth motion as Ben walked away. 

He walked off towards the dark hallway that lead to the emergency exit. He didn't look to see if you followed. He made his way through the crowd, down the hallway, and through the door letting it click behind him. Seven seconds passed, _Shit maybe you weren't coming._

Then, the door opened. You came out and immediately pushed him against the alley wall your mouth on his, not wasting any time as you pushed your hands under his sweater lifting it up and over his head leaving him standing in only jeans in the alleyway.

Your mouth clashed back into his. "Are you sure about this?" Ben asked, you didn't hesitate quickly placing your hand back on the front of his jeans and pulling his belt out of the loops. "Positive. It's all I've thought about since leaving that elevator today." You spoke through the flurry of kisses.

Not needing any further invitation his hands razed your body. Needing to touch you everywhere but unable to get under your dress to do just that. "You realize this means the first time I fuck you will be against an alley wall." He breathed. You laughed. "First time. You're already so confident there will be a second." He smiled. "Y/N. There will most certainly be a second, and third, fourth, fifth, fuck maybe an infinity." He said, as he slipped his hands under your dress and pulled the small scrap of fabric you called panties off of you .

Flipping positions, he slammed your body against the wall, he pulled himself from his jeans and retrieved a condom from his back pocket. Putting it on hastily he picked you up and adjusted himself that the head of his cock was aligned with the opening of your pussy. He slowly pushed himself inside of you enjoying the warmth of tightness you provided.

Looking into your eyes making sure you were comfortable, he could see only passion and want there he began to move. "What do you need Y/N?" He asked wanting to make sure he took care of your needs here too.

"Touch me." You moaned with desperation. He slipped one hand between you and massaged your clit while the other roughly pinched your nipple between his fingers through the fabric of the dress. "Would you like to cum for me? Because I would love if you came all over my cock." Ben said, as he slammed into your pussy, still rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves above your entrance.

He could feel your legs tightening around him. "Oh you like when I talk dirty to you?" He asked, as you nodded vehemently. "What else do you want me to do to this sweet little pussy? I bet you would really like it if after we are done here we go back to my apartment and I fuck the shit out of you the rest of the night." You came apart around him, your orgasm ripping through you. "BEN." His name on your lips was all he needed to follow you to climax.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super new to writing fanfic so please leave a comment if you enjoyed my work! I would love your feedback. :)


End file.
